


Drabble: English-Stripping

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, English Stripping, Stripping, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" Galeni asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: English-Stripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurelunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/gifts).



"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" Galeni asks.

Ivan looks up. "Oh, hello, sir." He still has one arm out of his shirt. "Being culturally-sensitive."

Galeni raises a highly-cultured eyebrow. "Are you."

"Oh, yes, sir," Ivan nods eagerly. "It's English-stripping. It's an art form. It shouldn't be confused with French-stripping or even Scottish-stripping, which is similar, but quite different if you notice the details."

"The details."

"The order of operations!" Ivan enthuses, taking more clothes off. "This is the London form, which I like better than the Manchester one because you get less cold--"

"Carry on, Lieutenant," Galeni says and flees.


End file.
